Rusty's Raping Rampage
Rusty's Raping Rampage is a Literature fanfic created by Elastic Dog and jjsthekid. Teenj12, Clapmaster, Dragiiin123, and Steel Sponge were all guest writers. It was featured on SBC News Episode 4. Premiere Date: October 7th, 2010 End Date: March 24th, 2012 Status: Ended Rating: TV-MA LSV Plot Rusty and his group of guests buy a train and lure unsuspecting "passengers" into his "Rusty Train." Along the ride, they encounter new victims and whacky adventures. Impact Rusty's Raping Rampage has had a profound impact on SBC culture, ingraining itself into the creative landscape of SBC. The show has attracted many readers and is known for satirizing many SBC-related events. The name "Rusty's Raping Rampage" and the abbreviation "RRR" are both widely known in the SBC community. Reception RRR has (somehow) received generally good reviews. Clappy on RRR: Awesome, simply awesome. (A+++++) teenj12 on RRR: Funniest thing I ever read. (A+++++) Wumbology on RRR: It's not giving my eyes an orgasm or anything. But it's still great. (A) Episode Guide Means unaired: * Season 1 (DVD Release Date = November 23rd 2010) 1. The Rise of the Rusty Train (Victim=SpongeOddFan) 2. Moving Along the Dusty Trail (Victim=thecrad15) 3. Bumping a Goose (Victim=Goosebumpsfan) 4. Whales! (Part 1) (Victim=Whaleblubber, but lives) 5. Whales! (Part 2) (Victim=Whaleblubber, but lives) 6. The Writer (Victim=Bubby00000) 7. Autism Rapes* (Victim=spongebobiscool) 8. Catch The Wave (Victim=Mechawave, but lives) 9. Whoa, Stop! (Victim=Woahwoah678) 10. Enter the Sexyman (Victim=Sandman) 11. Nervous Rapedown 12. The Girlygirl (Victim=Girlygirl) 13. The Boring Ride (Victim=BoringKid) 14. Nightmare on Sex Street (Victim=NightmareFan) 15. The Ex-Squad (Victim= ExKizuna, but lives and Syrusfan) 16. Drag it in (Victim=Dragiiin123, but lives) 17. A True American Heroe (Dragiiin Guest Wrote) (Victim=Kelsey, but lives) 18. The Decade of Rapists (Victim=that70sguy92) 19. 4Ever Art & Rape (Part 1) (Victim=4EverGreen and Kendo) 20. 4Ever Art & Rape (Part 2) (Victim=4EverGreen and Kendo) Season 2 (DVD Release Date = February 8th 2011) 21. Living in Firion (Victim=LukeJames_525 and Unnamed Teenager) 22. Derren's Nirvana (Victim=A Nirvana) 23. Loath and Rape (Steel Guest Wrote) (Victim=FerbLover) 24. A Taste of his Own Medicine (Dragiiin Guest Wrote) 25. Rae in Rapeland (Victim=RaeandAnasrock) 26. Termirape (Victim=TarterSauce25 and terminoob) 27. Let it Snow, Let it Wumbo, and Let it Rape! (Victim=Wumbology, but lives) 28. Bathroom Break (Victim=Hipepeoples4) 29. Twisted Rape Travel (Victim=Squidard) 30. King of the sex-related Thing (Victim=Kahn) 31. Nathan Is A Rapin' (Victim=NathanJR) 32. History Of the Rusty Train 33. A Jolly Good Raping Christmas (Victim=YBRBNF and Santa Dog/Elastic, who lives) 34. Loaner With A Boner (Victim=Loan133) 35. Shane's False Move (Victim=Fake and Notshane) 36. Gotta Grab Em All, Pokeballs! (Victim=Pokemon Spammers) 37. I Am Kinda Raping Someone At The Moment (Victim=ImTheKinda) 38. A Day In The Life Of The Rusty Train (Victim=Deli) 39. The Great Whale Invasion (Part 1) (Victim=WhaleBlubber Again) 40. The Great Whale Invasion (Part 2) (Victim=WhaleBlubber Again) Season 3 (DVD Release Date = July 5th 2011) 41. Rusty Rockers (Victim=ShrinkinViolet, Breana, and Spongeygirl) 42. The Secret 43. Dale Gribble Flips The FBI (Victim=FBI Agents) 44. For The Fans (Victim=Spongebobs1fan) 45. Common Era 46. Free Deals on Sexscape (Victim=Steven Jacobson) 47. Rusty Monster 48. SOFtcore 49. Nickman (Victim=storytime7) 50. 50 51. 66ers Whines For A Review (Victim=66ers) 52. The Return of WhaleBlubber (Victim=WhaleBlubber Again) 53. NostalgiaCat (Victim=MadameCat) 54. The Rutsy Train (Victim=spongdod and teenj12) 55. RRR.net/rape 56. Musty Molesters (teenj12 Guest Wrote) (Victim=Pixarprincess, but lives) 57. That Darn Sponge (Victim=sponge_bob) 58. Leaves (Victim=Spongebobs1fan Again) 59. Rusty's Mom is A Dead Whore (Part 1) 60. RRRevealed (Part 2) Season 4 (DVD Release Date = November 1st, 2011) 61. Rusty's Rapping Rockfest 62. Xat Hack (Victim=Xat Killer/Don Freely and Pikachu) 63. Penias and FerbLover (Clappy Guest Wrote) (Victim= Tradebuzzing, SpongeOddFan/Phineas&FerbOddFan (Again), woahwoah678 (Again), FerbLover (Again) and Pornographic Versions of Phineas & Ferb Characters) 64. To Catch A Train (Victim=Chris Hansen) 65. Rusty's Day In Court (Victim = TVTome_Shadow) 66. Shinya Bebop 67. Assy Cat (Victim = ACS and Person) 68. Guru Steel (Victim = futuramarama) 69. Horny Sponge (Victim = PokeSponge123 and HornySponge) 70. Softcore Porn on Cable (Victim = tvguy347) 71. Rape is Magic (Victim = psyduck and Rainbow Dash) 72. Community Mania (Victim = SBM and SBC users) 73. Clap That Ass (Victim = Clappy, but lives) 74. Mystery Rape Theater 3000 (Victim = CDCB) 75. All-Wet American Dream (Victim = Impostor James McHeal) 76. Bullsex (Victim = LovelyLips) 77. A War Has Begun! OMJ vs. BAMF (Victim = OMJ and BAMF34, but both live) 78. Rated R For Rape (Victim = M. Night and teenage girl) 79. Who Got Sassy Pregnant? (Part 1) 80. Who Got Sassy Pregnant? (Part 2) Season 5 81. Jay Sees Them (Victim = JCM) 82. Spammy Sales (Victim = Spambots) 83. Talentless Sex (Victim = BillyBob64) 84. Fan of Fa (Victim = Fa) 85. Sabre Sentence Slayer (Victim = Sabre) 86. Orgy of the Love Parasites (Victim = Doctor) 87. RRR News At 7 PM (Victim = SpongeSebastian) 88. Rusty & Impostor SOF: Murderers United (Part 1) (Victim = All previous survivors) 89. Rusty & Impostor SOF: Murderers United (Part 2) (Victim = All previous survivors) 90. Mystery Rape Theater 3001: Electric Boogaloo (Victim = Mothra) 91. Face The Porn (Victim = MDPP and Face) 92. ssj VS. jjs (Victim = ssj and jjs) 93. The Nostalgic Strike (Victim = BubbleBud, Startug, 90sGirl, Third-Kind, fullhans1, and Afro-Boy36) 94. Servin' Up a Rape Face (Victim = Servin' Up Smiles) 95. A Minor Delay (Victim = Pakasa43, terrorists, SpongeFan21, JellyfishJam, BigSponge, and WWESpongeFan) 96. Unlimited Spam (Victim = UnlimitedCat, but lives and joins crew) 97. The Tonight Show With Rusty Wilkerson (Victim = Hayden) 98. Super Hero Fun Time (Victim = ooofy and ClassicNickFan1) 99. Mystery Rape Theater 3002: The Riff Strikes Back 100. Cancelled! Banned Episodes 7. Autism Rapes: This episode was banned due to having an autistic child being raped. Although it would have aired, the station complained it could cause controversy. It aired a few times in Russia before vanishing. It is only available on dubbed/subbed bootleg copies, taken from the Russian airings, and can be purchased at Elastic's store. 18. The Decade of Rapists: While not banned, this episode was unaired for a while. The original "Decade of Rapists" was written by ExKizuna but never aired due to technical difficulties with the file. It did not air in the normal Season 1 run because of this and was re-tooled and edited by jjsthekid, which later was aired on January 22nd, 2011. The original version may or may not be out there. 48. SOFtcore: This episode aired a few times in the United States, and was later banned, because the network thought Rusty banging SOF's dead body was too much. It can be viewed on DVD. Shorts 1. Rusty Shore: Rusty and crew end up GOIN JOYSEY WOOWOO. 2. In Memory Of Loved Ones: Rusty ponders about his life. 3. Rusty Cums Back!: Rusty comes back. 4. The Rusty Games: Rusty does a bunch of random stuff in this wacky family comedy. 5. Mr. Zog's Sex Jelly: Rusty and gang find a dominican on the railroad tracks. (Victim = Jelly, but lives) 6. Mindless Filler: Rusty reads a Beckett magazine. 7. Fan of TV: tvfan95 boards the train and demands for respect. (Victim = tvfan95) 8. SOF Goes To The Store: SOF goes to a 7 Eleven to get some goods. 9. Wiki World: SOF and Steel make a wiki. (Victim = SpongeLover45) 10. The Other Ending: In an alternate ending of RRR, we learn RRR was all a dream by Christopher Walken. Notes/Trivia *An episode known as "Autism Rapes" has not aired from Season 1. Autism Rapes was banned in the US, but aired in Russia once. It is only available on bootleg dubbed and subbed versions taken from the Russian airing. It can also be purchased at Elastic's store. *"SOFtcore" was intended for Season 1 but was rejected. It later aired for Season 3. *Out of all of the episodes, Penias and FerbLover from Season 4 has the most victims. *Current Crew Members: Rusty, LAT, Dale, Steel Sponge, SOF, OMJ, UnlimitedCat and Impostor SOF (associate) *Ex-Crew Members: DSF, CargoJoe, phoneline76, titan456, LobsterM, JohnDoe, BobRoast, Derren, Sassy56, Reggie Steel, CF See Also * Raoe as Comedy on the Tropes Mirror Wikia Category:Literature